macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036
, often called Chō Jikū Yōsai Macross 2036 or Macross 2036, is a 2D side-scrolling shooter for the PC-Engine Super CD-ROM². It served as a sequel to the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? and was released by Messiah in April 3, 1992.Giantbomb - Macross 2036 It was developed simultaneously as the Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again OVA and follows its continuity. It was followed by a sequel, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Eternal Love Song. Gameplay During the development of the game, Super Dimension Fortress Macross' original character designer, Haruhiko Mikimoto had been hired and made to be one of the game's main selling points. Like most Macross productions at the time, this did not have the involvement of Shōji Kawamori, although it did have many Studio Nue staffers present. The game features extensive anime sequences between levels to recreate the feeling of the show, and were made to be heavy in dialogue. The gameplay is your standard side-scrolling shooter where the players have a primary weapon and optional powerful secondary weapon to mow down the Zentradi forces in the player's Valkyrie (which is only transformable at specific points). Power-up pods provide a slight boost to the player's firepower for a limited time, while hidden Lynn Minmay heads give extra lives.Macross 2036 Wiki Plot In A.D. 2036, following the parallel continuity established by ''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again and the events of the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, a 17-year old Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius, nicknamed "Maria", enrolls as a U.N. Spacy cadet pilot under the supervision of Vrlitwhai 7018. She is assigned on the U.N. Spacy Moon﻿ Base﻿ on the opposite side on the Moon, and it is here where she meets the dashing Lott Sheen, who is assigned to be her wingman. Quamzin's revenge Just before their graduation, the Neld backbone fleet suddenly arrives under the command of Quamzin 03350, who had apparently survived his encounter with Roy Focker and now had a prosthetic eye. He vowed revenge and hoped to find the key to defeating the Meltlandi. He launches a multi-pronged attack on the forces of the U.N. Spacy. The Minmay Attack is only partially effective, as Quamzin had prepared his troops for it. Counterattack Using a "cross-fold" system, Quamzin redirects Vrlitwhai's ship from Mars to Neptune during a training exercise, forcing U.N. Spacy trainees Komilia and Lott Sheen into battle. The Neld fleet also attacks U.N. Spacy forces at Mars and the captured Esbeliben factory satellite, before being defeated by the U.N. Spacy fleet. Quamzin escapes the destruction of the fleet with his accomplices, Grimzo and Jinna.Prior Introduction of Macross Plus They would later return in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Eternal Love Song. Komilia is promoted to 1st Lieutenant and given command of Red Horns squadron. Characters U.N. Spacy *Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius *Lott Sheen *Vrlitwhai 7018 Neld Fleet (Zentran) *Quamzin 03350 *Grimzo Grinof﻿﻿ *Jinna Fiaro Mecha U.N. Spacy *VF-1AR Attack Valkyrie (equipped with the SP-II Super Pac﻿k) *VF-1JR Attack Valkyrie *VF-1SR Attack Valkyrie *Daedalus ﻿II Production Aside from Haruhiko Mikimoto, mechanical designer Koichi Ohata was hired to design the successor to the VF-1 Valkyrie. His "Attack Valkyrie" was basically a standard Valkyrie with its Fast Packs permanently attached to the fighter. Other designers such as Kazumi Fujita﻿, Junichi Akutsu, and ﻿Jun Okuda were also brought on as they had simultaneously been working on Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again.Daedalus II - Macross 2036﻿ The team also designed the new Zentradi Battle Suit and a beefier Zentradi Regult. Meanwhile, Sukehiro Tomita penned the story, which starred Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius, the daughter of Maximilian Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius who was born following Space War I. Gallery Macross2036Disc.jpg|An original CD-ROM of Macross 2036. CD2036.gif|Macross 2036's CD-ROM². Macross20363.jpg|The back of the CD's jewel case, featuring art by Haruhiko Mikimoto. Macross2036Poster.jpg|A Macross 2036 spread featured The TurboPlay Magazine.The TurboPlay Magazine Archives KomiliaShot.jpg|Komilia speaking to her uncle, Vrlitwhai Kridanik. 2036Guide.jpg|Concept art featuring the mecha of Macross 2036. Char2036.jpg|Character design by Haruhiko Mikimoto for Macross 2036. The description notes the design of Quamzin Kravshera's eye. Reception The game was well received at the time due to its strong graphics, soundtrack and tight controls. The story, while criticized somewhat for being unoriginal, was engaging enough to keep players interested in the game. One review on Classic Games, did state that "...first impressions go Macross 2036 is underwhelming. The initial level is limited in scope as you are only armed with the standard cannon and missiles. Enemy waves are sparse, with long gaps of nothing to pass the time." However, the game significantly improves following the early levels, and is a solid title throughout.Classic Games - Macross 2036 Notes & Trivia *The game is set in a parallel continuity that follows the events of the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. It also brings back Quamzin 03350, who was previously thought to have died in that film. *TurboPlay Magazine repeatedly made claims that a US release of the game was possible. This Robotech Thing - Macross 2036 See Also *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Scrambled Valkyrie'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Eternal Love Song. *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again'' References Category:Games